Lookout
by MissCrookedSmile
Summary: A couple of JLA members are bored at a stakeout. At least they have something pretty to watch!


"We have been here for four. Freaking. HOURS!" Dinah exhaled with her head leaned back against the wall. "Can we please just go? The guy can obviously look out for himself." She gestured unenthusiastically towards the training facility below them. Bruce Wayne was still doing pushups. This time on his right fist.

"It's not the worst stakeout I've personally ever been to" Zatanna added as she looked dreamingly at the dark haired man below them. He was wearing a tight, no, make that _very_ tight t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She could see every muscle flex and move as he pushed himself off the ground, the sweat beading of his back, the black hair flowing around him in his rapid movements…

"Not the worst at all!" Zatanna added before turning around to face Black Canary and Wonder Woman. The Amazone was coordinating the watch divided in three teams. They could only use leaguers that knew Batman's secret ID, but wasn't connected to Bruce Wayne in any obvious way. That ruled out all former Robins and most other members of what Oracle called 'the bat-family'. It hadn't been easy assembling the three necessary teams.

Diana tried to remind Dinah of the importance of the boring task:

"As long as we don't know whether the threats were real, or whether somebody out there might know Batman's identity _and_ have the power to kill him, we need to keep an eye on him. And should the person really know as much as Batman fears, this could hurt the entire league on a much wider scale."

She didn't have to explain to them that if Batman took a threat seriously, they should all be on alert.

"I know, I know…" Dinah added, getting back on her feet and joining the two other women by the edge of the beam. "But still. Could we at least get an iPad up here? A deck of cards? Something!"

Diana smiled. There was something approachable about Dinah, something forthcoming and gracious that she had always liked. Especially because it went along with the utmost efficiency and professional focus that was needed on the job.

"The guy has been working out for what seems like an eternity now", the black siren complained one last time.

"Come on, Canary" Zatana tried. "How can you be bored of that view?"

She turned around again to watch Bruce Wayne start his crunches. He hadn't been able to work his usual nightshifts for the past five days because of the threat, and both Zatanna and Diana knew him well enough to see how restless he was. Not that a four hour workout was out of the ordinary for the man.

Canary followed Zatanna's look and rested her eyes on Bruce for a second or two.

"Nah – not really my type" she pouted, but her gaze stayed glued to the man.

"We promise not to tell Arthur" Zatanna teased.

"Okay – he's gorgeous!" Dinah said a little too hastily, which made Diana snigger.

"Oh right, like you don't think so" Dinah defended herself, looking harshly at the smiling Amazone.

"What's not to like" Zatanna interrupted dreamingly, still looking at the man doing his 79th crunch. "Broad shoulders, sculpted body, the mind of a genius, the heart of a hero and baby blues you can just pray will look your…"

She stopped when she noticed her two teammates looked condemningly at her. All of the sudden she noticed that she was hugging the constructions beam in front of her a little too fondly.

"Well, I'm just saying…"

"How's he holding up?" Dinah asked interested, knowing how Bruce would react if he just had to sit through a double monitor shift. She was surprised he hadn't started cage fighting in these couple of days outside the cowl.

"Just fine" Diana sad dreamingly, her eyes locked to the same position as Zatanna's. The man below them had removed his sweaty t-shirt and wiped of his even sweatier forehead and neck in it. He crossed the gym to get one of the cooled water bottles stashed in a fridge right below the female heroes, giving them the opportunity to see him from every angle.

"Seriously – you too, Diana?" Dinah snapped, surprised that the goddess could even feel like that when looking at a man.

"I must admit his physique has his charm. Nothing like Adonis, but there is both a complimenting trace of Ares and Apollo in him."

"And Michael Fassbender. Definitely some Fassbender" Zatanna added a little out of context. Then all three comm. links went on:

"Supergirl from beta here to check in as instructed and to let you know all of your comm. links are online. Also: I'm gonna hurl if you don't stop checking out the target."

"Hawkgirl from gamma here to check in as instructed. I would like to propose a transfer to alpha if Canary doesn't appreciate her position."

"Nobody switches positions" Dinah stated firmly. For the first time in her life, she couldn't wait until the boys checked in for duty.


End file.
